Fallen
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: I fall from Haven, now I am a human who can clam creatures, and hear plants. My name is Alexander, I am a Fallen Angel. OMCX? who should it?
1. Chapter 1

I fell from the sky, from heaven because I could not stay. I no longer believe in our father, that he would stand by let humans kill other humans, let humans hurt other humans, and would let humans believe that he did not create creatures to love the same sex. I could no longer stand by ignore that. So I fell from heaven, I am still an angel; I just no longer have power. My brother said I still have some power, to give other creatures peace of mind. He was talking about vampires, were-wolfs, and other creatures.

When I woke up, I was in the middle of forest, I can still hear them talking. I wonder why I can still hear them, some crying and some screaming. I stood up, look around before following the wind. I remember when the father first created this, saying it was to guide the creatures to safety when needed or to guide them home. I hope it will work for me. I kept walking till I saw a giant wolf, almost the size of small horse. It stared at me, with its head titled to the side. I took a step forward, "Can you help? I am lost….. I also know that you are a human, so you do not have worry about that."

Its eyes went wide, before nodding its head. It looped around me before guiding me to this house. It took what felt like hours but it might have only been hour. The wolf watched me going into the house before, running into the back door, and shifting. I sat down on the couch, while this tan Native-America came out with short hair and sat on the other side of couch. "I am Sam, I am the first shifter of the new pack." He said holding out a hand to shake. I shake his hand. "How did you know?"

"I fell from heaven, I am a fallen Angel." I said truthfully, hoping he would believe.

"Prove it." Sam said.

"How can I prove it? I have no power. The only thing I can do is "clam creatures," and I can also hear your plant screaming for water because it has not been watered in a week." I said to Sam. His head turns to the plant that I just talk about.

Sam's face took on a peaceful look, "I got that plant a week ago, and I have not watered it. No one knows about it. So there is something, I just do not believe are you an angel yet." He got up, and into the kitchen, came back with a cup.

He started to water the plant and it was sighing in peace. "Stop. The plant says you are going drowning it if you do not stop." Sam stopped watering the plant, and he looked at me. "The plant says Thanks, by the way."

"Oh," Sam turned to the plant, "You are welcome, sorry it took so long." Turning back to me, "So you know my name. What is yours?"

"My name is Alexander, you can call either Lex, or Alex." I said to Sam.

* * *

I have a beta now for this story, College 101. Huge Thanks to College!


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I will call you, Lex, for now." Sam said, "Since you are Angel, who has fallen. You are not going to have a place to stay. You can stay in my guest room." Same waved for me to follow, I did. He led to his guest room. "It has a bathroom right there. I will leave you to get use to the room." He left me alone. I walked around the room, looking at the bookcase, the queen size bed, looked in the bathroom, before I stopped at a mirror. My human form was pale but cream like, I had blond hair just below my chin, and light blue eyes, almost grey. I keep looking at my human form; it looked like I could swim for hours, if I wanted to, in my human form.

I turn away from the mirror, and move around the room. I went to the bookcase, and pull out book. It was book the myths and legends for La Push. "I wonder if that is where I am." I took the book with me, and went to find Sam. I found him in the kitchen, "I should have asked this before but where am I?"

"You are in La Push, just about 10 minutes away from Forks." Sam said to me as he looked up.

"I know about Forks, it has some vampires in it. These Vampires only eat animals, which is very strange." I said sitting down in a chair, "Can I read this?" holding up the book.

"Sure." I opened the book, started to read it. I read about how they believe they were turned, and how about the cold ones.

"I have a question," I turned to face Sam who put down just cooked pizza in front of us with a plate in front of me and a plate on the other side. "Why are there vampires? If you really fallen from heaven you should be able to tell me."

"Father created vampires to keep humans in check, shifters to keep the vampires in check, and wizards to keep all the creatures in check. Then father give humans ideas to keep wizards in check if they came out of hiding." I told Sam, picking up a slice of pizza, I was hunger. I took a bit, and moaned, "This is good Sam. Thank you." I told him.

"You are welcome. So everything was created to keep everything in check. Did you say wizards?" Sam sat up more, and looked at me.

"Yes there are wizards, but they are more hidden than any other creature on this planet. They have magic, and believe it or not more wars then humans have had." I finished my slice and grad another.

"Really can you tell me about them?" As we ate, I told Sam what I could about wizards, and how much of them are in Europe, Asia, and just about everywhere except America because of the witching hunting.

"The witch hunting was worst here than anywhere else. In the medieval time, humans mostly killed each other but when some wizards and witches came here they hunted real ones." We finished the pizza. Sam said we should watch a video, and we watched this video called, _"Where The Red Fern Grows."_ It was a good video but it ended sad, I was yawn when the credits came on the screen.

"Alright time for bed, for you. I will be check the boards for about three hours, and then come back to the house." I nod my head to him before climbing the stairs and into the guest bed that he gave me.

When I woke it, it was to scream coming for down stairs. I got up and went downstairs to see Sam being yelled out by another man.

"Paul clam down, everything will be fine. You cannot tell anyone that you are a shifter but you can talk your parents and the elders." Sam said to Paul, I step on floorboard that made a sound. "Sorry to wake you Alex." Sam said when they turned to me.

"Its fine Sam; it sounded like you need so help anyway. You gained a pack mate." I turned to Paul and smiled. "Everyone needs helps." I held my hand out to Paul. "I am Alexander, you can call me either Alex or Lex."

Paul stared at my hand for bit before scowling at it and shook my hand, "Paul."

"You should watch your anger, you might turn. Turning out of anger hurts worst then turning when you have control." I said to Paul, Sam sat down on the couch to watch us, with a sigh.

"Sam I thought you said you were the only other one." Paul said to him, as turns to him.

"I am," Sam said closing his eyes, looks like he is about to fall asleep.

"He is, I am just a fallen angel." Paul turned to look at me, with an anger look. I touched his shoulder, and right away all his anger is gone. I told Paul what I told Sam, about me and answered some questions. Paul was an interesting person, he had an anger problem but he really just wanted someone to sit down, listen to him, and help him. That is what I did for him, during the next two days. He stayed at Sam's with Sam and I, Staying away from his father and mother. He end up moving into the guest room across from mine. Sam was working with him on learning to shift while I was working with him on his anger problem. On Paul's third day here, it was a nice day, the sun was out and it was warm. Sam loaded us into his truck and we went the beach. Paul and Sam pulled me to this cliff and I looked down.

"It is called cliff diving. It is fun." Paul said happily to me with a wide smile.

"Paul, I am a human now. I could die." I said to him and Sam.

"You can dive with Sam for first time then me." Paul said has back-up and ran and jumped of the cliff. I watch him go down into the water then come back up with gasp, for air. He was waving and smiling. Sam backed up pulling me with him as ran then we jumped off the cliff. Wrapping his arms around me and pulled me in to his chest, which was very warm. Paul was just has warm has Sam. I learned to enjoy the feel of diving into the water. It was fun.

When the sun was setting, I was stood on the beach with Sam and Paul lying on towels behind me. We are watching the sunset. "It so breath-taking," I said without knowing it.

"To bad we do not see it very much because of the weather we have." Paul said. That was big step for him. I turn and smile at him. He grinned back at me.

"In a week, you two have to go school." Sam said the next day, when we are in the kitchen having breakfast.

"School, I turn into a wolf, and I still have to go to school." Paul said angrily, he is not a morning person, which is fine because he has not had coffee yet in him.

"I did not even know I had to go school." I said to Sam.

"You look like you are sixteen, so I wrote you up to go school. I faked some papers for you; you will be going to Forks because you are not from around here. "Sam said as if it was normal.

"Did you try to get Lex into La Push High?" Paul asked Sam.

"Yes I did but because Alex does not look native. I could not get him into La Push High, I had to sign him up at Forks High. It makes me just has anger as you, that Alex has to be with vampires." Sam talked back to Paul. Oh that why they are anger, there are Vampires at Forks High.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam dropped me off at the front of the school, after we dropped Paul off. We are both afraid of Paul making a scene. Sam said that I should be good because I am covered in both their scents from being around them so much. I find it very sweet of them to worry so much about me. They just do not know yet, that no creature would harm me because of the gift I was given to calm them.

I waved to Sam, when I was standing in front of the main building, making sure he left. I walked in to receive my schedule. I was given a map of the school, a paper for my teachers to sign, and my schedule. I walked to my first class AP English; Sam said that since I knew everything, I should be in AP classes. I hope to not disappoint him or Paul in that.

I talked to the teacher, they signed the paper, and then I sat down in front. When I sat down I realized I was sitting next to vampire, who was staring at me. I turned to him and stared back. After a while he final blinked at me, "What are you?" He asked me.

"An Angel." I said flatly to me.

"Alice did not say we would have a new student today." He said, to him-self I guess. I turned to the teacher started to write notes down. When class ended, I got up, and left with the students, I noticed right away that I was being followed by the same vampire. He walked next to me when I stopped. "My name is Jasper. I am sorry, I froze on you." I heard him calmly.

I heard a gasp from next to us. We turned and looked at the little woman next to us, "Jasper, you disappeared I was worried." The little woman said worriedly to Jasper.

"Alice, meet an Angel," Jasper said turning to me, "I never did get your name."

"My name is Alexander but you can call me either Alex or Lex." I said to them before the bell rang and then as I was running off, "Sorry cannot be late to class," I said over my shoulder.

I got into my next class AP Biology. Give the teacher a form, and then sat down next to this Bear like man, I sighed when I realized it was yet another vampire. I whisper quickly, "Jasper already knows about me. My name is Alexander; you can call me either Alex or Lex. I am a fallen angel."

He turned to me, "If you know his name on the first day then you are special, Alex." He held out is hand with big grin, "Names is Emmett." I shake is his hand, my hand felt very small in his.

I get through taking notes, and whisper to Emmett about how crazy are our teachers hair is. He had to keep from laughing out loud, few times.

I left for my next class and ran into the little woman again, "You keep making my families futures disappear. I cannot have that." She said to me.

I felt this heavy arm fall on to my shoulders, "Leave the angel alone, Alice. So what you cannot see our futures when around him for a few hours. It gives you a break enjoy it. What your next classes, little angel?" Emmett said/asked taking my schedule and leading me to my next class, "I am going to enjoy having you around. Alright, you have myths and legends class next, with me again. Let's get to class."

"I should be worried about that. Emmett is happy for a class." Another voice, I turn to see Jasper, and copper color hair that looks kind like a fluffy ball.

"Edward can you hear anything?" Jasper asked to what I am guessing the cooper fluff ball hair man.

Edward took a step closer to me. "I cannot hear anything."

Emmett kept moving us to our class, "Well Edward now has quiet area, let keep it moving." Emmett said with grin, "I am really going to enjoy this." He sat down, as I went to have the teacher sign the paper, then I sat down next Emmett. Edward was next to me with Jasper behind me.

"Well this going to be interesting. Alice already hates me for making your futures disappear, and now I have class with three of you." I mumbled to myself.

"Do not worry, she won't hate you for long. She cannot hate." Jasper said to me. I enjoy this class, I was always interested in myths that humans had. I took notes, as I joked with Emmett.

When class ended Emmett gave my schedule back, and I went to my AP History class. I was left alone in this class without any vampires. When class ended and it was time for lunch, I followed the crowd, where everyone had lunch at the same time. When I paid for my lunch, and was looking for a place to sit, Emmett came up and took to me his families tables.

"Okay, I have to ask. I was told that you guys would stay away from me. I should smell really bad to you." I sat down next Jasper and a blond hair model woman.

"You smell like plants, have been for a while." Jasper said, I have to remember that for Sam and Paul.

I turned to model woman, "I am Alexander. You can call me either Alex or Lex ma'am." I said to her softly.

"I am Rosalie." She said stubbornly.

"What a pretty name, for a model." I said to her before turning back to Jasper, and Edward.

"So Jasper, feels and controls emotions. What does Edward do?"

"I hear thoughts, or read minds." Edward says to me, well staring at me, "I cannot hear yours at all though."

"It is part of the gift I was given," I said as I eat the food that I was gifted with.

When lunch was over, I walked to my PE class. I got today off from it but I would have to bring clothes tomorrow. My next class was AP Algebra 2. I sat down with Edward and Jasper.

"Aww no Emmett, I was starting to like him." I said to Jasper who laughed and the whole class froze.

"Oh, I guess they never heard me laugh before." Jasper turned to me, "I will tell him that for you. He will enjoy it."

Algebra is interesting, once I got the hang of it was very easy. I do not get why Paul was complaining about it. Maybe I should help him with it, when school is over.

I went to my last class of the day, art. The class was painting today, so I started to paint. I painted everyone I have meet since I fell from heaven.

It was not completed when class ended but I could finish it this week. I left the building, and stop by the main building to drop off the list. When I turned it in I went to Sam truck, which had a Paul the back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, "Thank god you are safe. No vampires were around you."

"No, I had a vampire in all but two or three of my classes. They said that they could not smell you, and you guys cannot smell them on me. I smell like plants rights?" I asked them as I pet Paul's head.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about you coming back to us smelling like them." Sam said just has Paul started to go off at Sam for letting the elders' bully him into not letting me to La Push High again.


	4. Chapter 4

As the week went on, I spent time with the Cullen teens; Jasper and I stared to become fast friends. Paul was jealous of the time I spent with them at school, but I made up for it by teaching him math, and other lessons after school and on weekends. My hair had darkened, to black, like every fallen angel's hair had done; my eyes, however, stay the same.

On one of the Fridays, Jasper asked for me to come over to his house, so that I could meet the rest of the family. I paused think about that, "I can, but I just have to text Sam. Tell him to pick me up at the boarder later." I told Jasper.

When class let out, Jasper and I went to my next class. I texted Sam.

_I am going to the Cullen's house, after school. Jasper will keep me safe. Pick me up at the board later today. - Alex_

_Paul is not going to be happy to hear that, and I am not either. -Sam_

_I know and I have all the weekend to make up for it. - Alex_

As I was sending the last text, I crashed into someone, my cell fell but did not break or crack. I went down to get it, saying, "I am so sorry I did not see where I was going." I picked up my cell, and looked up to see green eyes that trapped me.

"It's fine,"

He held his hand out to help me up. I was reaching for it but Jasper's grad my hand and helped me up. "Looks like you have a protective friend." I looked at Jasper before turn to look at the boy/man with green eyes.

"I have lot of those. You much be new. I have never seen you before. I am Alexander call me either Alex or Lex." I held out my hand to help again.

"I am new. My name is Harry Potter." He shakes my hand. "I think we have the same class," Harry waved his hand to door, that we are going into.

"I do with you. Jasper is just walking me to class." I turned to him, "I will see you later, I promise. I texted Sam, he knows where I will be after school."

Then I turned and walked into the class where Harry was sitting next to me, at the table next to me. Emmett was glaring at him. I sat down and turned to Harry, "Do not worry about him, his just a protective bear." As if show Harry I was right, his heavy arm fall on my shoulders. I turned to Emmett, "Rosalie is going to kill me."

"No, she won't." Harry started to laugh at me, or Emmett, I was not sure.

"I should be worried about all the protection you have." Harry said will gasping for breath from laughing.

"Why?" I asked Harry. His green eyes trapped me again, but the teacher started to talk, and class went on. I was wondering Harry was going to say but Emmett held tight to me. I did not see Harry again, once I got out of AP Bio, till lunch.

Where I was sitting between Jasper and Emmett, like usual. Alice was pouting about not knowing, about another new student. Her power is working though because she can see store sales, and the weather still. "He is not a fallen angel, like me." I said to her.

"I'm not, I am a Wizard." Came a voice behind me that I knew was Harry's. I turned to look at him. "You are an Angel that explains a lot."

He held his hand out to me, "Let's talk outside." I have no idea why I took his hand but I did and we went outside. We sat on the tables and eat a little. "I feel draw to you, my magic is saying, 'You need to know this person,' let me tell you that does not happen a lot."

"Wizards do not come to America, a lot. So why are you here?" I asked him, then took a bit from my apple.

"I am getting away from people after the war, and having a fresh start on life." He leaned back a bit for his back to crack. "Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-Twice." My eyes widen.

"You're that Harry Potter." I was truly shocked, "You were bless by the Angel of Death. You cannot die, unless…." I stopped myself from saying anything. I did not want to say how Harry could dead, unless he wanted to hear it.

"Unless, what?" Harry leaned to me, to hear what I had to say.

"Unless you're true loves dies." I said to him. "I do not know who your true loves is. No angel knows who someone's true love is. Not even our own."

"Even not even angels know. How do humans and creatures know?" Harry asked me.

"Each creature has their own way. For angel both in heaven and fallen, we take time to get know our mate, not even knowing it, then something just clicks. It can take Days or years before Angels realize it. It the same with humans and wizard. For werewolves and vampires they just know right away." I said to Harry, well finishing my apple, then getting my water bottle. Harry had finished his lunch, and was sitting in front of me thinking about what I said.

"Since you're done with your food, I am going to through away our trash." He took our trays of food and left to through away the trash. I kept drinking from my water bottle.

When he came back and sat down, I asked something, "How did you get into high school so easily and into AP Bio. I heard that you never went human school after you went your school."

"I just made up forms, and I had a class that would teach us the things muggles took, when they were school, for our age group." Harry said shrugging.

"So you took a class, and in that class you learned what humans would learn in 8 or 9 hours." I said trying to sum up what was going on in my head.

"Yeah, that what we did. It was a lot to put in 2 hours but we did it every day." Harry said it like it was normal, for he it was. For humans it was not.

"So, after school, I am hanging with the Cullen family. This weekend I am going to be grounded in Sam's house on La Push. I am sure that you can come visit because you are a wizard; vampires cannot go La Push grounds." I said to Harry writing down Sam's address for him, and giving it to him, along with my number in case he got lost somehow.

"Sure sounds like fun." Harry said as we stood up when the bell rang.

I waved to Harry as he got in to the driver seat of his green and black Porsche. He waved back, from his window when he drove by, I smiled and laughed, at him when honked his horn.

Jasper gentle push on my shoulder to get into Emmett's jeep; I got in the back with Rosalie who I started right away telling her about how Emmett was turning into a protective bear. She smacked his head when he was driving. I laughed at him. Rosalie asked me to tell her how Emmett was doing the classes I had with him. Emmett was grinning since he was really doing really well in those classes.

"Whatever you are doing keep doing it, his behaving very well, without me in the class." Rosalie told me seriously. I nodded my head to her. Emmett pulled in next Edward's Volvo.

I jumped out of jeep, thanks to all the cliff driving I have become very well at jumping. Jasper led me into the house from the garage. I was meet by motherly figure, she pulled me into hug right way, I hugged her back.

"Hello, dear, I am Esme," she said when she pulled back.

"Alexander, call me either Alex or Lex." I said to her back. Esme I feel like she could be my mother figure, I hope she can be, even if I not dating anyone in her family.


	5. Chapter 5

I was glued to Esme's side while at the Cullen's house. I was helping her make my snacks, and dinner. Emmett and Jasper were looking like they were pouting, but not showing it. Rosalie took Emmett away to hunt, I think, they had left the house. Alice was having a hard time with Jasper. I did not leave the area where Esme was but I did turn to Jasper when he came in, "Jasper, I am sorry. You invited me over, and I have been ignoring you."

"Its fine, just talk to me." Jasper said to me, he was begging for my attention, which was weird. Alice even looked shocked at that.

I patted the sit next me, and he was sitting in it a blink, "Wow." I said to him, "Okay, you know I did not really pay attention during the civil war time. If you are okay about talking about it." I did not even finish saying it before he started to talk. I was sitting next to him and listening as he went on talking about the civil war, with his eyes light up. Esme put my plate of snacks in front of me.

After a while we hear a gasp from Alice and she had a dazed look in her face. When she came out, "For once I see the new person, coming. It's a brown hair girl, and she will have something to do with our family." Alice said as she came in then turned to leave going upstairs.

"I guess she was happy for once seeing a new student come. I wonder what this one well do for the family." Esme said as she wiped down a bowl and put it away. She had homemade pizza in one oven and three homemade pies in another oven. I told her, that I have two friends that would love a homemade pie, and could eat one pie by themselves each. She laughed and said she made three pies.

I turned back to Jasper, "Sorry, go on with the story."

"I cannot, the food almost done and you have to leave soon." He waved his hand to the window that showed that it was the start of a sun down. Esme put a plate down in front of me, with a smile.

"Eat up, while you can." She said kindly. I start to eat, and waved my hand for Jasper to go on. Jasper started again but slow has if fearing, that if he went fast, it would me I would disappear faster. I let him; I have become his best friend, his shelter from wild emotions of others. A break for him apart from of others emotions, so he can only feel his own, after so many years. When I finished my plate Jasper, wanted to take to the boarder but the bell ring, and Esme give me a bag with the three pies in it.

Esme answered it, and it was Paul growling at Esme. I went to door with my two bags; I gave them to Paul who took them. "Play nice, Paul. They are very nice, and you can check for bit marks later." I showed him my neck and arms, he would check for more, later tonight. He mumbled then graded my arm to lead me to Sam's truck, where he dropped my bags in the back sit and gentled pushed me into the front then got in the driver sit. I looked out the front window to see Jasper, and his eyes are wide. I waved good-bye to him, and say it out loud also. Paul blackout and turned the truck around, I kept looking at Jasper, till I could not see him anymore.

"Paul, why are you here?" I said to him has calmly as I could. I was sad to leave Jasper.

"I wanted to spend time with you, sometime today." He said grumpily, too grumpy for him.

"What happened," I asked him.

"Sam imprinted on Emily. Leah's and Seth's cousin." Paul said simple, as if it was normal. I met them when Seth wanted to visit Sam's house, and Leah wanted to spend time with Sam also. Now I am sure Leah and Sam are broke up, I am sure. Seth was cute; I liked him. I am sure if he turns he is going to be a puppy that never grows up.

"Imprinting, so he found his soul mate. What does that mean for us? The ones who live in house already." I asked him.

"We do not know," Paul said to me. "Sam said 'to go get you. We would talk about it then.' So I went and got you. Following your scent to their house." As if it was that simple. It's not to me. Sam's house has been my only home, since I fell to earth. Paul does not even have a home any more. Where would we go?

"Stop, thinking what every you are thinking, Sam would not kick us out without having a plan for us. To go somewhere." I believe him then, I laid my head on Paul's shoulder, and relaxed. As we sat in silence and darkness, Paul driving us to Sam's house. Sam looked like a mix of happiness, sadness and confusing.

I gave him a hug, "Let's talk," I said to them, leading them into the living room. I sit down on the couch they sit down either side of me, "Alright where should we start the heavy or light stuff." I asked them both.

They looked at each other and said, "Heavy."

"Alright let's talk about the house. What is going to happen to Paul and me?" I asked Sam, turning to him. "For now you and Paul are going stay here. When Emily wants to move in she can but she has to know that you and Paul live and why."

"Alright I can live with that." I said to them both, "Paul what about you. Can you live with that?" I asked him, I was not going to speak for the both of us.

"What happens if Emily does not agree to it? Imprints are more important than us." Paul asked Sam, as he stood up.

"I'm not sure for now, let's not think about it. I think we should stop and go to sleep." Sam said.

"I think not, we are going to talk about this, or we make a backup plan." Paul said in anger.

I stood up think both are right but, "I think we should sleep on it, and tomorrow, a wizard name Harry Potter is showing up at this house. Maybe he can give a natural side in this." I said to them both has calmly as I could. Inside I started to panic again, not sure what was going to happen. I did not want to be a lone. I have been with these people for so long.

"Jared is going to turn soon," Sam said randomly.

"Jared really, I would have thought it would have been Embry," I said, I had met this trio of people when Forks had a delay for a day When we had dropped Paul off at La Push High. Embry, Quil, and Jacob are very funny. They enjoyed making me laugh. They all got this grin on their faces, when they caused me to laugh. Paul ended up Pouting and dragging them off into the school building.

"I would too with this growth but I think, Quil and Jacob help keep him clam. He will take a while before turning." Sam said, as he final stood up also. "Alright let's all go to bed now. Speak in the morning with Alex's friend." With that Sam left into his room.

I turned to Paul, who was looking at me with this look, "Okay but only for tonight." Paul has this thing where when he gets stressed he likes to cuddle and snuggle with someone. I am starting to enjoy them myself. Paul rushed off to change and I went to my room and changed, and got in bed. Paul came in and snuggled up to me.

"Night Paul," I whispered to him.

"Night Fallen Angel," He whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Sam woke us up, and we made breakfast together. We are all in a much better mode then we were yesterday night. Harry texted me, saying he would be here around 10am. I text back that, it was fine. When breakfast was done it was just 9am. I went off and took shower and changed into day clothes.

When I got done, I was patting my hair dry, with a towel. I put it back in the bathroom. I went downstairs and into the living room to sit down next Paul, who just put his head into my lap, and I started to slowly pet his head. He was falling asleep. "Someone is still stressed from yesterday." Sam said as he leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Yeah guess so," the doorbell rang. Sam went to go get it, since I was trapped by Paul's head on my lap. Sam came back in, leading Harry behind him.

"Another of your protective people," Harry said pointing to Paul. I laugh and nodded my head. Sam waved to Harry to sit down on the love seat, as he sat down in the single couch that he did not fully explain to me about yet, something about it being his father's.

"Harry as much as I would enjoy hang out with you, can you be the neutral side to some of our talk, first?" I asked Harry as I started tapping Paul's head, trying to wake him up. He kept smacking my hand away, but did wake up. However he did not move his head, he just snuggled down more. "Now that he's awake, as much as I'm going to get him, the one in the chair is Sam; and the one not moving from my lap is Paul. Paul, Sam, this is Harry Potter; He is a wizard. If you want to know more you may ask him, not me."

They all nodded their head, "Anyways Harry, Sam imprinted on someone. Imprinting for werewolves is…"

"How a werewolves or shape-shifter finds there mates. I know because two of my father figures had imprinted on each other." Harry said calmly smiling about what he was remembering. "My godson was made with a little help from another, but he is purely their son."

"Later, you can tell more about your godson. If that is okay?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah, I love talking about Teddy." Harry said smiling more.

"Anyway, Sam imprinted. Paul and I have been living here. I have been living here since I fallen from heaven," I waited for Harry to catch up a pit. "We just need to come up with a plan if Emily moves in, and they," I waved to Sam, "End up in the honeymoon phase," I said to Harry, who had this ah ha look on his face. "We also need a plan incase Emily does move and does not like us living with him for who knows how long. Imprints are more important than us."

"I understand the imprints being more important then the one that imprinted. It should become stable, once everything is done and calmed down. I would be ok for Alex to move in with me, if you do have to move out," Harry said that the last part looking me in the eyes, how could I not believe him.

"What about me?" Paul asked not opening his eyes, looking as if he could go back to sleep if he wanted too.

"I am sure, I could find room in my house for you," Harry said looking down at Paul in my lap. "You are really comfortable with Alex aren't you?"

Paul finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry he then stopped, and froze. I knew what happened Paul imprinted on Harry. He got up and walked over to Harry, and held out his hand. "Hello beautiful, I'm Paul"

My eyes went wide, as Harry took his hand, and Paul kissed it.

"Harry Potter," Harry said so softly, I could hardly hear it myself.

I closed my eyes, wondering if I was going to have to find a whole new life. I was happy for them, I really was; they had found their soul mates. I just wonder if I was going to find mine. I stood, "Come Sam, let's leave them alone. So they can get to know each other." I said leaving, while Paul and Harry did not even notice. When Sam and I were outside, I turned to him, "Go spend time with Emily. I'll just wander around."

At the idea of spending time with Emily, Sam did not even notice that he was leaving me alone. He got into his truck and left. I walked down the path that led to more houses of families in La Push. I just kept walking till I heard someone shouting my name. I turned and saw Seth, realizing it was a lot later then when I left Sam's house. I stopped and let Seth catch up to me. Seth is the only male, that shorter than me. I came to 5'6", making me smaller than all the others males. Seth is only smaller than me because of his age, he will more than likely grow taller than me. Especially, if he joins the pack.

"Alex, are you okay?" Seth asked softly as he touches my head.

I looked at him, "Yeah, just think about how in a few years you are going to be taller than me." I said to him softly, "I just started to walk, and I guess I ended up here." I looked around, and I realized I am very thirsty. "Seth you have anything to drink?"

He shakes his head, "I do not have anything on hand, but we can go to my house and get something to drink." He takes my hand and leads me to his house. Back the way I had came. He leads me back with a smile on his face, he is so happy. If he does turn, he really is going to be a very cute pup.

We got to his house, and sat me down in a chair at their table while fetching me some water with ice. I drink it slowly, as he sits on the other side of the table from me. "Leah's not happy right now. Sam and she broke up," He said sadly.

"Seth, I wish I could tell you why, but I cannot," I said to him petting his head because the table is small enough that I can. "Seth, let's play a game. I have not play one in while." He brightens up and went to hunt down a game.

When Seth came back it was with this deck of cards called UNO, he showed me how to play. For the first few rounds Seth was winning, but then I started to win. Leah came in, and I froze in my game with Seth.

Seth noticed and looked at his sister, "Leah?" Seth asked worried. Leah came over to the table, and stood over us.

"Do you know why, Sam broke up with me?" Leah asked in both anger and sadness.

"I want to tell you. I really do, you have to talk to Sam because he is the only one that can tell you. I can tell you where he might be right now."

"No I know where he is right now, he's with Emily," Leah broke down crying, I stood up and hugged her; comforting her, since she needed as much comfort as I need.

I finally broke down crying, that caused Leah to start crying even more. We ended up falling down to our knees. Seth joined us on the floor, trying to comfort us both. The phone rang and no one wanted to move. Someone ended up coming downstairs and picked up it up, "Hello," Answered a female voice.

"Oh, hey Paul. I'm not sure if Alex is here, let me check." Seth and Leah's mother came into the kitchen to see me holding, and being held by both of her children. "Paul called wanting to know if you are here. He sounds very scared and worried," She told me, but it sounded as if she asking as well.

I slowly stopped crying, yet still held Leah, as she kept crying, "I do not know. I know they are worried, but I do not know," I leaned my head on Leah's head. "I just do not know." I felt someone pull oh my sleeve. I looked at Seth.

"You can stay here, then go back tomorrow." I liked that idea.

"I liked to do that," I said to Seth and Leah's mother. She went off to talk to Paul. I do not know what she said. All I know is that Leah had cried her-self to sleep, and Seth had a very happy look on his face.


End file.
